User talk:Watties581
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Look here you NOOB The key to FANON is for it TO MAKE FUCKING SENSE in relation to the CANON. You made a 4 raced character thats parents were mortal enemies.....a w:c:bleach:Menos Grande and a w:c:bleach:Shinigami THE TWO CANT BREED! and it was reviewed by other admins who said I WAS BAD! because of your insubordination you have been banned from the wikia and you have been permanently labeled as a noob and have no say in whether your work is good or adaquate especially if it CONFLICTS WITH THE ORIGINAL BLEACH UNIVERSE, and on top of that ESPADA ARE NOT IN THE GOTEI and you stated that "This espada hasnt betrayed the gotei" THEY WERE NEVER IN THE GOTEI! Thank you and have a blessed day, (sarcasm.) --''アンタッチャブルかえんとりえいたい-'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 01:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Your Fail insults are Fail. -Fahuem :333333333333 I have a poem ready, Oh butthurted user, For you this I make, Hope your anus ceases to bleed, Oh, in the night people see, Your negative length penis striking out, In the moonshine, Oh I depict, Your harmed brain drowned in cum, Oh, failed writer, I see now, How much idiocy God has bestowed you upon, Though mercy I do not have. Drown in saliva and jet, On this wiki welcome you are not anymore, Or shove someone will a banhammer up your ass. Loser Hey, If you did not understand the poem Shien wrote, I'm just going to explain it to you. HE MEANS YOU ARE A NOOB, YOU'RE AN IDIOT, YOU HAVE A SMALL PENIS AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE. Oh and By the way, It's impossible for a person to be a vizard, Shinigami, Espada and Hollow at the same time. So basically, YOU'RE GONE FROM THIS WIKIA. Even if you create a new account, the admins will know you due to your crappy characters. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 13:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok, while his stuff did deserve deleting, and he did attack Cullen unnecessarily, this type of stuff is rather out of line. We don't need three or four people responding to something he said to Cullen, and we definitely don't need them all bashing him. I suggest you guys just leave him alone. As to Watties, your attack on Cullen was definitely out of line, but I am changing your block to one week, because infinite is overdoing it. Use this chance wisely. --The Raven Master 14:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC)